A network may include a multistage network, which may include a wired and/or wireless network. In some example implementations, a multistage network may be used in the context of telecommunication and data centers to realize large-scale networks. A multistage network in a data center may have a large shared infrastructure of shared resources. In the multistage network, there may be multiple paths on which to send traffic between a source device and a destination device using the shared infrastructure. Weighted routing of data traffic over such multiple paths can be used to load balance data traffic in a multistage networks. However, current approaches for weighted may be complicated to implement in large multistage networks, such as, for example, data center networks.